


After midnight

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Series: Be mine [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Jinyoung, M/M, Mark is a fairy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: Well, what happens in a werewolf pack after midnight? ;)





	After midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write it. xD

Mark has been tired on this evening but one thought was enough to smile like an idiot. He waited for Jinyoung, of course.

Now, he was a full blooded fairy; a supernatural being living in a werewolf pack. He was a wolf before everything had changed and he died. He had to live without Jinyoung in his father’s world and he has forgotten these awful years quickly after he has returned to the Earth.

His son, JB was a great leader of their pack and they used their very first home what Mark liked so much.

“I am nothing without you.” a sweet welcome kiss on his tired alpha’s face was always helped Jinyoung out of the stress.

“Jaebum’s dancing was awesome. You should see it, darling.”

They prepared their comeback as JJ Project and their concept was ready to show for the fans.

“I will see you on the morning. Watching my son and my husband working together on one stage it’s every wife’s dream.”

“And you’re my mate... my wife.” Jinyoung touched Mark’s hot skin and pulled him closer until they could feel their warm breathes.

The alpha watched into the fairy’s eyes before he kissed him and his brown eyes changed into red. Mark’s scent told him that the fairy was ready for this night.

“I adore when you’re so dominant, Nyoungie.” Mark whispered and pushed the wolf on their bed. “Today, I am the ruler.”

His fairy was also a dominant one but he could often play it out. They changed the roles together sometimes and their private life was very playful, thanks to it.

“Hyung...” moaned the wolf and Mark tossed his clothes on the floor, taking Jinyoung’s waist into his hands.

He touched the wolf’s skin and his fingers enjoyed this game.

“You’re so amazing, my beautiful husband.” he whispered and bent down...

“Ah... Mark...” the wolf moaned when Mark’s tongue started to lick him and the pleasure what he felt rised upon his whole body.

He has already forgotten the lonely days and his wolf wanted to protect Mark forever. Mark was his and he belonged to Mark. Their only child was the best gift in their life and they will protect Jaebum together with Jackson. This family was complete so.

“I want to get another pup if it is possible. In the past, it was complicated and difficult because of the happenings but you are a healthy fairy...” he mumbled under Mark and the older man looked up,biting into his lips.

“My life here depends on our grandchild, Jinyoung, don’t forget it! Plus, I am a fairy now... I have no wolf genes in my blood and I don’t know how can we make another child.”

Jinyoung stopped him and the alpha sat up in lotus and pulled his mate into his lap.

“Our life was always complicated. Jaebum’s short childhood and now, Felix... I lost you but I have you again. On that day, when I got you back, I decided something: I want to live, Mark. I don’t want to think just live the life with you. I want to create another child but just with pleasure without annoying thoughts. Let the things happen from now on! Don’t mention for the others we are trying, mostly because of Jaebum... he can’t give another pup for Jackson.”

Mark listened on his mate and closed his eyes. Jinyoung’s arms embracing his naked waist and he lost in his thoughts.

“What do you think?”

Some minutes later, Mark has tried to answer but no voice left his mouth. Jinyoung touched his shoulders and started licking there... slowly, he went upon the skin and reached Mark’s neck.

“No worry, okay? I love you with or without a pup.” he whispered.

Mark was shaking his head and tears were in his eyes.

“I want it.” he ate the words and Jinyoung’s face changed.

“Really?”

“Uhm, yeah. I think I’m ready to get another pup. It won’t be an omega, we don’t have to worry. I think, if it happens, he can be only a beta.”

“I think so. Or, he can be a full fairy like his mother.”

“Or... I’m not a wolf anymore and maybe, he can be a she: a girl. By the fairies, males can create girls.”

Jinyoung gulped and having a daughter would be so fantasitc!

“Yugyeom could make a girl with Youngjae.”

“Youngjae is a mini alpha, this cast amongst wolves are different.”

Mark sighed but in the same time, he smiled and it make Jinyoung so happy.

“Shall we start it?” the alpha whispered and Mark shivered.

The fairy rolled on the bed and Jinyoung found himself under Mark. His alpha was proud but he let Mark to be dominant.

“Tonight, I want to hear your voice, my alpha!” Mark growled and Jinyoung has suddenly burst out of laughing.

“You’re not a wolf anymore but this small growl brought some old memories back.”

Mark’s long blond hair fell on his chest and Jinyoung pulled his fingers through the soft yellow threads.

“I love you and I will say it for you on every day and every night!”

Mark blushed.

“I hope we will get another pup. I would like to see our daughter. I hope she gets her face after you.” Mark whispered and kissed tenderly his mate.

“Uhm... Mark...” Jinyoung moaned when Mark touched his waist.

The older man’s hand wandered down until he stopped and started the other work. Jinyoung closed his eyes and Mark licked his chest. The alpha couldn’t hold himself anymore and his legs took Mark by his waist and turned him over.

“I want to fuck you. You can be the ruler - sometimes! - but I am the alpha in this relationship!” he growled and Mark trembled when Jinyoung pushed forward.

 

The moon has already started to leave the night sky when they finished. Jinyoung’s hand covered Mark’s hips and the alpha was deep into his dreams. Mark couldn’t sleep. He just watched Jinyoung until the sun’s first rays appeared on their bed.

‘I’m so sorry you suffered because of me, Jinyoungie.’ he thought and his long lips touched his mate’s skin.

He kissed him carefully, he did not want him to wake up and gently, he pulled Jinyoung closer and covered their bodies with their blanket.

“I hope I’m pregnant with your daughter.” he smiled before he slept away.


End file.
